fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The New 20 (movie)
The New 20 is an 2014 American 3D traditional animated/computer-animated musical adventure-comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studio. The film received widespread acclaim from critics with the most praise for the film taking a darker tone than the first film. NOTE: Do not have the characters of the two plots meet. Plot In 2009, Blu and Jewel are celebrating New Year's Eve. They are dancing, and Jewel comments of Blu's moves and how great it was that Rafael could watch the kids. When they see Rafael dancing with Eva, however, they become nervous. Rafael tells them that he left the kids with Luiz, which worries them more when they see Luiz dancing with the kids no where to be seen. Jewel and Blu ask where they are, and are horrified when he tells them that he left them with Tiny. Jewel and Blu arrive to find that Carla, Bia, and Tiago are about to start a firework display, Tiny strapped to one of the fireworks. Jewel stops Tiago lighting the fireworks as Blu takes away the matches. When Carla complains that Blu always says no, Blu asks Jewel if he always says no and she automatically says yes, but when he looks at her she quickly says he doesn't. Carla then says that Jewel is coming close to Blu when it comes to saying no. As Blu's tail catches fire and when the fireworks are set alight (with Tiny strapped to them), Jewel looks on with worry. As the fireworks go off, Jewel and the kids fly up to the Christ the Redeemer as Blu falls onto it beside them. They watch the fireworks, not knowing that a new adventure is about to begin. In 2014, Team Sonic and the Justice League are stopping a bank robbing by Two Face in New York until it was stopped by Babylon Roughs. Wonder Woman uses the Lasso of Truth on Two Face to see why he's doing this, to which he said that he was sent by Bean the Dynamite to revise the Cast *Bradly Cooper as Sonic the Hedgehog *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America *Kevin Crovey as Batman, Shadow the Hegehog *Jessie Eisenberg as Blu *Tim Daly as Sliver the Hegehog *John Noble as Lord Raptron *Steven Blum as Bean the Dynamite, Wolverine, Heatblast *Mark Hamil as Dr. Eggman *Nolan North as Deadpool, Eddy *David Bradly as the 1st Doctor *Reece Shearsmith as the 2nd Doctor *Peter Capaldi as the 3rd Doctor *Tom Baker as the 4th Doctor *Peter Davison as the 5th Doctor *Colin Baker as the 6th Doctor *Sylvester McCoy as the 7th Doctor *Paul McGann as the 8th Doctor *Nickalos Cage as the 9th Doctor *David Tennant as the 10th Doctor *Matt Smith as the 11th Doctor *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *Nathan Fillion as Tails, Shard, Green Lantern *Stana Katic as Amy Rose *Molly Quinn as Cream *Travis Willingham as Kunckles, Thor *Justin Chambers as Jet the Hawk, the Flash *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Gamma *Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman *Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon *Miley Cyrus as Sarah Jane Smith *John Leeson as K9 *Louise Jameson as Leela *Janet Fielding as Tegan Jovanka *Mark Strickson as Vislor Turlough *Nicola Bryant as Peri *Sophie Aldred as Ace *Billie Piper as Rose Tyler *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald *Ashley Johnson as Nicole *Kelly Hu as Bunnie Rabbot *Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 *C as Superman *Michael Emerson as Joker *Miranda Cosgrove as Blaze the Cat, Bia *Nicholas Briggs as voices of Daleks/Cybermen *Jerrica Benton as Diamanda Hagan *Tara Storg as Wonder Woman, Wave the Swallow, Bubbles, Barbara Wright *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ian Chesterton *Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 *Matt Hill as Ed *Sam Vinvrnt as Edd *Leslie Mann as Linda Gunderson *Jemaine Clement as Nigel *Clandy Brown as Lex Luthor, Strom the Albatross *Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Freeze *George Lopez as Rafeal *Jamie Foxx as Nico *will.i.am as Pedro *Rodrigo Santoro as Tulio Monteiro *Jake T. Austin as Fernando *Bebel Gilberto as Eva *Dana Delay as Lois Lane, Finoa Fox *David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Adrian Pasdar as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk, Perry White, Rath, Humungousaur *Tom Kenny as the Ridder, the Penguin *Peter MacNicol as Mad Matter *Tory Baker as Two-Face *Andy Garcia as Eduardo *Bruno Mars as Roberto *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Selena Gomez as Carla *Jason Earles as Tiago *Natalie Morales as news reporter in 2009 Songs *One More Time - Daft Punk *Cosmic Castaway - Electrasy *I'm Still Here - John Rzeznik *Over My Head - Lit *Land of Confusion - Genesis/Disturbed Quotes *Jewel: For a bird from Minnesota, you've got some moves. *Blu: Oh, that wasn't a move, it was an accident. But I accept the compliment. *Jewel: It's great Rafael can watch the kids. *Blu: Yup. Looks like you're stuck with me all night. *Jewel: You're my one and only, Blu. *Blu: That's a good thing since I'm the only other one. (They press their beaks together as to share a kiss) ---- *Jewel: We are not people, Blu. we're birds. ---- *4th Doctor: Sorry to be so tediously repetitive. I'm the Doctor. ---- *6th Doctor: But why are they here? Why are all the Doctors here? ---- *Blu: Luiz! Where are the kids? *Luiz: What? I don't have any kids. *Blu: Our kids!! *Luiz: Oh, right. I left them with Tiny? *Jewel: Tiny?! ---- *Tiny: (Tied to a firework) I'm a terrible babysitter. *Tiago: This is going to be awesome! *Bia: All right, I've done all done all the calculations and each explosion will be perfectly synced to the beat. Unless I didn't carry the one. *Carla: Here's my vision: red, blue, green, yellow, yellow and purple! *Tiago: Here's my vision. (Lit a match) Boom! Pow! Bang! KAPOW! *Tiny: I don't think your parents would like this very much. ---- *Blu: Listen, we're the last blue Spix's Macaws left on the planet. We have to stay safe! Birds of blue feathers... *Carla, Bia, and Tiago: Have to stick together! ---- *Silver: Time is like a video game. There's always a do-over for someone. Even Lord Raptron. *Sonic: You're saying that what casue that piece off crap that nearly kills me was meant to happen? *Silver: Maybe. ---- *Sonic: There's more than five in 2009, but the computer said there none today, saying that the Spix's Macaws died from something. *11th Doctor: What was it? *Sonic: There was reports that Eggman Inc. has used a real Spix Macaw who help create Project Raptron. The Spix Macaw said, translated to English, he never left good in years. The Spix Macaws rebelled, fighting the troopers. When a Spix Macaw, a female, appears before the transforming one of her kind, she begs him to come home to that he said no as he programs some droids to flame her. The Bird name before changing to the monster we know was Tyler Gunderson, or short, Blu. *Amy: You're saying that Blu agrees with his future fate? *Sonic: I'm not sure. Could be something about Jewel. Project Raptron is said to be a plan where a human brain could functions a robot. I'm don't know about bird brains. ---- see Lex Luthor also arriving into the Amazon jungle on a private boat to meet with his foremen *Man #1: Let's get a chain on and move that lumber! *Man #2: Okay, chief! Man #1: I want 20 more trees out before sundown! Man #3: I need more bricks over here. *Lex: Hello, everyone. I come from the future. *Logging Foreman: Boss! What are you doing from the future? Shaving your head? (everyone laughs) *Lex: Perhaps the better question is... drops a newspaper on the table showing Tulio and Linda making the headlines What are they in the name of God doing? Nature freaks. Two million square miles of jungle and they're playing in my backyard? Hmm. I don't think so. As you know, my friends, this logging operation is a little, uh...illegal. If those two nuts find those birds, Project Raptron will fall and all my hardwork will go to the FBI. And that's why you must put an end to their little bird-watching expedition. to his foremen with an axe Find them and get rid of them and go cut some trees. the axe and it lands on the foremen's head Who cares about a bunch of birds? ---- *Dalek: getting prosioned by Lord Raptron for failure of killing Sonic Help! Cannot control! Cannot control! Help me! Help me ! Help! Help! Help! Help! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ---- *1st Doctor: I'm the Doctor. The 1st Doctor, of course. ---- *Amy: Hey guys, I found something. *Sonic: What is it? *Amy: I'll try to read it. (reading a message from a Post-It paper) Dear Jewel, obviously after costing us the game you realize that I am indeed a failure so instead of staying here, I decided to return to Rio along with Linda and Tulio to help that company called Eggman Inc. create the robot they're making. Maybe it will delete my memories about you. That's OK because I won't have to suffer. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. After all no one wants me around here. Besides you have Roberto, he would be a much better husband than I would ever be and a better father to the kids. I guess all we went through the last 4 years don't mean anything to you but that's okay, I guess we aren't really chained-to-each-other-birds after all but that's fine. Because your father clearly want's nothing to do with me and would be all too happy to see me go and he thinks Roberto is a better husband for you. So I'll respect his wishes and leave in peace. Good luck with your life and your new husband, Jewel, and take care of the kids. From you loving ex-husband, Tyler "Blu" Gunderson known to you as Blu or Pet. (Stop reading) This is Blu's letter. I guess he did leave. *6th Doctor: He did. His good sided was destroyed by his future self's actions. Now it's up to all of us. *Sonic: To me. *5th Doctor: Why you? *Sonic: Because I need to reason with him that destorying will make the war worst. ---- *Lord Raptron: Apparently everything me and Jewel went through in Rio 8 years ago wasn't good enough even though I saved her from Nigel and from falling to her death. Maybe that was just God's way of saying that my kind are demons, worshiping Satan. I was meant to be sent to the US. To keep me from going mad. ---- *Hopper: I... I get now. *Sonic: Get what. *Hopper: I get what I was fighting for. For myself. I been blind for years. After what happened in 2010, I fought I was right. But I was wrong. *Silver: If this is some kind of trick... *Hopper: No tricks. There's only one way out of this. In order for the Eath to live, I have to die. *Shadow: What's the plan to be reborn then? *Hopper: No plan. I don't know why I'm involed, but I know that Blu deserve to be with Jewel. *Sonic: So do you. Past you. *Amy: Are you saying that... he's him. *Silver: Blu's future self. But how? *Hopper: I'm his good side. I served him because I have no one to turn to. You probably won't believe this, but I never meant for you to suffer or any of you. And I'm sorry for that and for leaving Jewel. Goodbye Sonic. There was a another reason why I change now. I.. was hoping.. Jewel knows.(dies) *Sonic: She did. Notes *The movie was written by Don Rhymer, Rob Walker, Carlos Saldahha, Paul Dini, Bruce Timm and Alan Burnett. Rhymer, Saldahha, Dini, Timm and Burnett wrote the story of Sonic Generations. *The hand-dawn animation was done by Big Finish Animation, Warner Bros Animation and Toei Animation *The film is rated G in some states and countries, while others, like New Mexico and Delaware, rated the film PG-13 due to it violent, and swearing. *The movie takes place between Marco Polo and The Keys of Marinus (1st Doctor), Fury of the Deep and The Wheel in Space (2nd Doctor), between The Time Warrior and The Invasion of the Dinosaurs (3rd Doctor), between The Sun Makers and Underworld (4th Doctor), between The Five Doctors and Warrior of the Deep (5th Doctor), between The Two Doctor and Timelash (6th Doctor), between Survival and The TV Movie (7th Doctor), between the TV Movie and the Time War (8th Doctor), between The Long Game and Fathers Day (9th Doctor), between Journey End and the Next Doctor (10th Doctor) and between Nightmare in Sliver and the Name of the Doctor (11th Doctor). *Don Rhymer's last film as writer before his tragic passing. *This marks the first Blue Sky Studios film to have a sequel outside of their existing Ice Age (2002) film franchise. *The Fourth Doctor notes that the Eighth Doctor is wearing a Wild Bill Hickok outfit. (TV: Doctor Who) *This is the 1st appenrce of the 9th Doctor senic the Parting of Ways *When the 4th Doctor, and the 8th Doctor enter the 4th Doctor's TARDIS, the desktop theme turns to that of the 8th Doctor's TARDIS. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) *After seeing the Sixth Doctor's coat, the Fourth Doctor wonders how he could ever end up with such a terrible sense of fashion. (TV: The Twin Dilemma) *Turlough mistakes the apparition of the Nerd aboard the Fifth Doctor's TARDIS for an agent of the Black Guardian. (TV: Mawdryn Undead, Terminus, Enlightenment) *The 9th Doctor claims that he saw JFK's assassination (TV: Rose) *The intro for the movie was a mash-up of all of the Doctor Who intros. *This is a remake of The Five Doctors. *The movie is a semi-remake of Batman: Arkham Asylum. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:The New 20